Such a device is already described in with reference to FIG. 5 of Austrian Patent No. 302 129. This device has the disadvantage that the band in which bearing axes are supported, which band is thicker than the height of the two moldings, is pressed forwardly beyond the edge by the ski boot when the skier steps with the ski boot into the binding and thus is easily damaged.
A similar disadvantage exists in the design according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,965, in which the band is only guided in lateral grooves in a plate-shaped support member. Thus, lateral moldings are missing in this design (see FIGS. 2 to 5).
This is also true for the device according to Austrian Patent No. 311 231, in which the position of the band in longitudinal direction of the ski is only defined by the bend in the support member.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,990 shows a closed flat cushion in FIG. 5, which cushion houses a lubricant and is fastened on the upper side of the ski by means of an adhesive. The cushion is in the ball area of the ski boot. This cushion is supposed to make the release of the ski boot easier during a twisting fall of the skier.